Prince Axel
Prince Axel is Prince Hugo's older brother. He first appeared in the Sofia the First episode "The Flying Crown". Like lots of older siblings, Axel has a common habit of pushing his little brother's buttons. He is voiced by Colin Ford, who coincidentally also voiced Hugo in season one. Role in the Series In his debut appearance "The Flying Crown", Axel boasted to Hugo that he loved the Royal Prep cheer and he remembers how the whole school used it to sing to him whenever he flew across the finish line when he went to Royal Prep until the princes' father told him not to make Hugo feel bad. Axel apologized to Hugo for making him feel bad, knowing his little brother wanted to be on that team, and he also knows that not all of them can be winners. Then he reminded him that Sofia and James beat him in the tryout race (from the season 1 episode "Just One of the Princes"). He told Hugo that he'll be a derby star like Axel was. Later, Hugo mentioned Axel when Sofia knew their other male relatives were on the flying derby team when they were each at Royal Prep. In the middle of the episode, Axel found Hugo in the fountain (after Sofia had accidentally slung him off his horse) and told him to get ready for the race. Axel appears to be a jokester as he joked with his little brother when he told him, "So you'd better win, or don't come home. Just kidding, baby bro." Although Axel likes to push Hugo's buttons, he also cares very much for his little brother. While Hugo was racing with Sofia, Axel was seen on the balcony with his father and Sofia's family. When Sofia and Hugo were doing the flying slingshot during the race, Axel and his father were both worried that something bad would happen. At the end of the episode, he proudly told everyone that Hugo takes after him, but Hugo tells Axel that it was mostly because of Sofia's help. He noticed that his little brother was becoming a good person because not only did Sofia teach him about teamwork, she also reformed him. Physical appearance Axel has light brown right-parted hair and hazel eyes, and he wears a black shirt, a turquoise vest, tan pants, a dark red jacket with gold buttons, burgundy boots, and a royal bronze medallion. Personality Axel can be a little boastful sometimes as he boasted about how his peers used to sing the Royal Prep cheer for him when he flew across the finish line. He can be a little rough on Hugo as he was seen nudging him and lightly jabbing his shoulders. But Axel is pretty gentle on his little brother when he's trying to comfort him as he was seen patting him on the head after almost making him feel bad at the beginning of The Flying Crown. This shows how much Axel loves Hugo and usually doesn't like to see him unhappy. Axel also likes to joke with his little brother sometimes. When Sofia and Hugo were trying the flying slingshot during the championship race, Axel and his father looked very worried, which shows that Axel cares about his little brother and doesn't like it when something bad happens to him. In the end of the episode, Axel is shown to be proud to have Hugo as his little brother as he proudly told everybody that Hugo takes after him. Trivia *Axel mostly refers to Hugo as "Baby Bro." *Axel appears to be a teenager, making him the first teenage prince on the show. *Axel enjoys it when his little brother takes after him. *Axel is the second character on Sofia the First to be voiced by Colin Ford, the first being Hugo. *In his debut, Axel made a reference to Just One of the Princes despite not having actually appeared in that episode. * Hugo is the only character on the show whom Axel is seen talking to so far. * Although Axel is the oldest of the two brothers, Hugo appears to have bigger eyes than he does. Gallery Prince hugo's older brother.jpg The-Flying-Crown-15.png|Axel with his little brother True Brothers.jpg Royal Prep's Victory.jpg Hugo and Axel.png|Axel apologizing for being boastful Category:Teenagers Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters